WOULD YOU BE MY WIFE?
by DH XX
Summary: Bagaimana jika takdir membawa jung yunho kepada sosok namja cantik, sehingga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. dan beruntungnya lagi, anak tunggalnya telah menganggap sosok malaikat itu sebagai eommanya. Akankah namja cantik itu mau menerima mereka , sebagai istri sekaligus eomma untuk jung changmin?./YUNJAE couple/BL/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**WOULD YOU BE MY WIFE?**

**AUTHOR :**

**DH XX**

**Main cast :**

**Kim jaejoong**

**Jung yunho**

**Shim changmin .as. jung changmin (yunho's son)**

**Pairing :**

**YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana jika takdir membawa jung yunho kepada sosok namja cantik, sehingga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. dan beruntungnya lagi, anak tunggalnya telah menganggap sosok malaikat itu sebagai eommanya. Akankah namja cantik itu mau menerima mereka , sebagai istri sekaligus eomma untuk jung changmin?**

**WARNING :**

**Yaoi/BL/gaje/typos**

**XX**

**CHAPTER 1**

"hah~ sepertinya aku harus mencari istri baru…. "

keluh yunho frustasi seraya membawa barang belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Memang dia tidak membeli kebutuhan rumah tangganya, namun dia harus menuruti kemauan 1 setan kecil yang merupakan anak kesayangannya yang senang sekali membeli mainan itu. sampai-sampai dirumah mereka yang besar itu bnayk sekali terdapat mainan. _lalu kenapa dia harus melakukan hal tersebut sendirian ? bagaimana dengan istrinya? Bukankah dia sudah menikah ?_ . ehm… jung yunho kita yang tampan ini, memang sudah menikah, namun ternyata nasib buruk sedang berpihak padanya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang dinikahinya malah mencampakannya. Dan bermain dengan pria lain. Yeoja yang dinikahinya itu. ternyata hanya mengincar hartanya yang melimpah itu saja. Setelah melahirkan jung bersaudara itu, yeoja itu tidak mau mengurusi anaknya itu. dan pergi bersama pria lain. Tanpa kata cerai.*memang wanita sialan!*

"minnie… !.. tunggu appa.. appa sangat lelah, kalian membeli mainannya bnyak sekali…"

"appa! Cepatla cedikit,,,, !

Perintah changmin pada appanya yang tampan itu

"apa appa cudah cua? Jalannya lambat cekali… !" ledek cangmin lagi(?) *dasar evil*

"yak! Aku ini appamu… jangan meledek appa sembarangan… " teriak yunho kesal kepada anaknya dan langsung ditatapi heran oleh orang – orang yang juga ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. karena ditatapi oleh bnyak orang, yunho pun langsung tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. dan berjalan lebih cepqt untuk mengejar anaknya itu yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. ' aishh.. ini memalukan,'

Namun tiba – tiba…

BRAKKKK..

"huee…. Appa….. ! " teriak anak kesayangannya itu yang ternyata telah terjatuh kelantai karena tubuh mungil mereka menabrak seseorng. Yunho pun segera menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

"aigo.. anak appa.. apa tidak apa- apa…. " Tanya yunho khawatir kepada anaknya.

"aduhh appa… bokong Minnie cakit…"

"ah .. jeongmal mianhae… aku tidak melihat kalian,, sekali lagi mianhae…. " kata seseorang yang diangap telah menabrak kedua anak manis itu.

Kemudian, jung yunho dan anaknya itu, menengokkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat pemilik suara. Dan tak disangka-sangka.. bukanya mereka marah, malah mereka terpesona melihat sosok tersebut :

Yunho : 'aigo.. kenapa ada malaikat disini?'

changmin: 'aigo.. icu…... '

"EOMMA!" teriak changmin setelah selesai dengan pikirannya. lalu, bagaimana dengan sang appa dan sosok yang dianggapnya eomma tersebut?. *yak benar* mereka benar – benar kaget dan mengarahkan tatapan heran mereka kepada jung bersaudara itu.

Jaejoong : 'mwo ? eomma? Aku? ' pikir sosok yang telah menabrak mereka yang tak lain adalah kim jaejoong.

Yunho: 'mwo? Eomma? Apa mereka pikir malaikat cantik itu adalah eomma mereka? Aigo, apakah ini akan menjadi nasib baik untukku' pikir jung yunho heran sekaligus senang.

"eomma… huee… " rengek changmin sambil memeluk jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang dipeluk itu pun langsung menatap jung yunho, dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan 'hei, ada apa sebenarnya ini?'. Dan seolah mengerti tatapan dari jaejoong itu. yunho pun membalas menatap jaejoong dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya 'aku juga tidak tau'.

.

.

.

Oopss!.. sorry, the story is too short, but I'll continue this story soon!….. pls wait and don't forget to review ^^

**XX**

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

^O^

ELF


	2. Chapter 2

**WOULD YOU BE MY WIFE?**

**AUTHOR :**

**DH XX**

**Main cast :**

**Kim jaejoong (22)**

**Jung yunho (30)**

**Shim changmin .as. jung changmin (2) (yunho's son) **

**And other cast.**

**Pairing :**

**YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana jika takdir membawa jung yunho kepada sosok namja cantik, sehingga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. dan beruntungnya lagi, anak tunggalnya telah menganggap sosok malaikat itu sebagai eommanya. Akankah namja cantik itu mau menerima mereka , sebagai istri sekaligus eomma untuk jung changmin?**

**WARNING :**

**Yaoi/BL/gaje/typos**

**Rate : T**

**NOTE : **

**ATTENTION!**

**SEBELUMNYA, SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN DI CHAPTER 1, KARENA PADA CHAPTER 1 TERJADI PENGEDITAN, JADI CERITANYA MUNGKIN JADI KACAU. JADI DISINI SAYA LURUSKAN BAHWA JUNG YUNHO HANYA PUNYA 1 ANAK YAITU "JUNG CHANGMIN", DARI HASIL PERNIKAHAN PERTAMANYA, **

**Thanks for the attention, ^^**

**XX**

_prev. chap_

"_eomma… huee… " rengek changmin sambil memeluk jaejoong._

_Jaejoong yang dipeluk itu pun langsung menatap jung yunho, dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan 'hei, ada apa sebenarnya ini?'. Dan seolah mengerti tatapan dari jaejoong itu. yunho pun membalas menatap jaejoong dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya 'aku juga tidak tau'._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2**

Setelah dua namja tampan dan cantik itu berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan telepati(?) #LOL, akhirnya yunho mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu.

"baby.. noona ini bukan eommamu, … " yunho memberitahu changmin anaknya, namun dengan cepat diralat oleh changmin,

" capii.. appa bilang kan eommaku cantik ceperti malaikat…. Cadi nonna ini adayah eommaku… "

"e… tapi eommanya ,minnie.. ga secantik nonna ini *#plak, dasar yunho* ." jawab yunho sambil melirik jaejoong sekilas

'huh.. noona? Kalian pikir aku yeoja?' pikir jaejoong, dan memperlihatkan muka kesalnya pada jung yunho, yang ternyata. dibalas senyuman olehnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat jaejoong jengkel

"anyioo.. pokoknya nonna ini, eommaku." Jawab changmin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada jaejoong.

Karena merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan antara dua namja d depanya itu, jaejoong akhirnya buka suara,

"a… aniyo,, lagi pula aku ini namja ,, jadi ga mungkin hyung adalah ibumu." Kata jaejoong mencoba memberi penjelasan pada anak manis yang sedaritadi memeluknya dengan erat.

"aniyoo… noona cantikk…. Noona harus cadi eommaku ! Cicikkk! " sanggah changmin dengan penuh penekanan ** dan sepertinya changmin tidak mendengar kata _namja _yang jaejoong katakan. *hahaha

Setelah mendengar bentakan dari changmin, jaejoong dan yunho pun tak bisa bicara banyak lagi, kemudian untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, akhirnya , yunho pun mencoba untuk mengajak jaejoong untuk ikut pulang ke apartemennya, dengan mengajaknya bicara secara _face to face_. *XD*

"hmm.. maaf, bisa bicara denganku sebentar ?" Tanya yunho pada jaejoong.

"ah.. n.. ne" jawab jaejoong pasrah karena dia tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi pada anak didepanya ini.

"baby.. tunggu sebentar ne, appa akan bicara dulu sama nonna ini, ok?"

"ok appa.. jangan lama-lama ne ….. " changmin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada jaejoong.

….

"ah.. aku yunho..jung yunho.. appanya changmin " kata yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan pada jaejoong, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena sedari tadi mereka belum berkenalan.

"ah.. ne,, a..aku jaejoong.. kim jaejoong.." seraya membalas ualuran tangan dari yunho.

"ok.. Mm ,, soal yang tadi, bisakah kau ikut pulang ke apartemenku, supaya anakku itu tenang.. dan bisa diajak pulang.(?)"

"hmm.. bukannya aku tidak mau, t.. tapi, aku harus setelah ini aku harus segera bekerja. Aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi sama bosku." **jae umma malam-malam gini kok baru mau berangkat kerja sihhh ?**

"hanya sebentar saja, sampai anakku tertidur.. biasanya anakku bisa tidur cepat kok, ayolah jaejoong-sshi."

"…." Jaejoong hanya terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya itu, yunho pun menganggap itu artinya 'YA'

"ok, karena kau diam saja, aku anggap kau mau, hmm..ayo kita pulang. "

"ta…tapi yunho-sshi…."

Sebelum jaejoong selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya,, dengan seenak jidatnya, yunho langsung menyeret jaejoong menuju anaknya dan menyuruh jaejoong untuk mengendong changmin, kemudian segera menuju ke mobilnya. dan segera menuju ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen. Bukanya langsung tidur, jung changmin malah mengajak jaejoong menemaninya main game.

…

"yey… eomma .. ayo cemani minnie main game, cudah lama Minnie, mau main game cama eomma.."

"e.. tapi hyung tidak bisa main game… bagaimana kalau Minnie main game sama appa minnie saja ?" denagn muka cemberutnya, akhirnya… changmin mau menerima tawaran jaejoong untuk bermain game bersama appanya.

"ah.. baiklah eomma,, capi cemani minnie ne..campai selesai main gamenya ne?"

"…." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk *pasrahh(?)*

"ah .. baiklah,, tapi habis main game cepatlah tidur ne,,, !" jawab yunho tak kalah pasrahnya dengan jaejoong karena anaknya itu sukaa sekali memaksa orang.

"ne… appa" jawab changmin semangat. changmin pun segera menuju ruang tengah. Dengan semangat. Changmin mengambil stick PS III diikuti oleh sang appa. Kemudian changmin dan sang appa duduk bersebelahan dan jaejoong duduk dibelakang mereka

_Skip time_

Tak terasa 3 jam(?) sudah changmin dan sang appa bermain game. Dan sekarng telah pukul 3 pagi. Karena merasa bosan, tak disangka-sangka jaejoong telah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sementara yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya menahan kantuknya, karena changmin dari tadi tidak mau berhenti bermain game, walaupun dia sudah beberapa kali membujuknya untuk berhenti dan segera tidur..

"Minnie.. ayo kita tidur.. ini sudah pagii… besok appa harus pergi ke kantor pagi – pagi…"

"hyah.. padahal macih ceruu…. Hmm,,,cebental lagi ne appa…. " jawab changmin sambil memohon pada appanya dengan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya. Namun sepertinya puppy eyes maut changmin tidak berpengaruh pada yunho.

'tidak ada tapi-tapian baby,.. ayo cepat tidur!. " perintah yunho dengan tegas pada anaknya yang nakal itu. seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk mematikan PS yang tadi mereka mainkan.

"hyahh… appa… hmm…*pout* baikalhh kalau begicuu…. capi, besok minnie mau main cama eomma ne! "

1

2

3

'eomma?' yunho terbengong di tempatnya. 'apakah yeoja gila itu tadi datang kemari?'

"eomma? Disini tidak ada eomma, baby… " *sepertinya yunho lupa dengan sosok namja cantik bak malaikat itu*.

"icu eomma.." jawab changmin sambil menoleh kebelakang dan menunjuk ke arah jaejoong yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi itu.

Yunho : 'ommo! Aku lupa,.. kalau ada malaikat cantik itu disini'

"ah.. ne..ne… sekarang tidur ne… !"

"ne appa… capi appa.. eomma cidur cama appa ne… hehehehe"

"kenapa 'eomma' ga Minnie ajak tidur sama minnie saja hm?"

"aniyo.. eomma dan appa kan harus cidur baleng"..

Yunho ::' aigo.. anakku pintar sekali, hahaha.. dengan senang hati baby.. ' pikir yunho senang atas jawaban anaknya itu. * ..ha*

"hmm… baiklah ayo kita tidur.. appa akan menggendong eomma ke kamar appa...minnie tidur yang nyenyak ne…."

"ne…. appa,," diajawab antusias oleh changmin .

Kemudian changmin segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan yunho, menggendong jaejoong yang telah teridur dengan lelapnya itu menuju kamarnya.

-dikamar yunho—

Setelah meletakkan(?) jaejoong di atas ranjangnya. Yunho segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur yang biasa dia gunakan. Kemudian menyusul jaejoong tidur di ranjangnya.

'aigoo sepertinya aku kan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini' batin yunho senang seraya memperhatikan wajah damai bak malaikat jaejoong. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping jaejoong. Dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

**XX**

Pagi hari yang cerah C:

**Jaejoong pov.**

Sinar matahari mulai memaksa masuk ke retina mataku. Namun sepertinya kali ini aku bisa melawan cahaya yang biasanya menggangggu tidur nyenyakku itu. aku pun enggan membuka kedua mataku. Karena aku begitu merasa nyaman tidur di ranjang yang ku tempati.. sungguh hangat dan empuk. 'heng,, apakah aku sedang berada d surga' pikirku.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan hangat yang tiba-tiba memelukku. 'eits. Tangan siapa ini?' aku pun segera membuka mataku. *dan.. jeng jeng…* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" aku berteriak karena kaget, ternyata disebelahku ada sosok namja tampan yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangku. Dan karena teriakkanku itu akhirnya diapun terbangun.

"nghhhh….. kenapa berteriak ?" gumam namja yang –ehm- menurutku tampan itu setelah berhasil membuka matanya.

"si…siapa kau … ? dan… kenapa aku ada disini, tidur denganmu (?)"

"ah.. apa kau lupa?, .. aku jung yunho.. ayahnya changmin, kemarin malam anakku mengira kau adalah ibunya, jadi aku membawamu pulang, dan itu pun juga telah atas persetujuan darimu.."

'ah..aku ingat sekarang…' -_-

"la… lalu kenapa aku tidur disini ?"

"ya karena kemaren saat aku bermain game bersama anakku, kau malah tertidur… jadi karena permintaan changmin, aku pun membawamu kekamarku." Jawab yunho dengan santai..

"o..oh…. begitu,, t..tapi kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku kan?" tanyaku pada yunho seraya memberikan tatapan curigaku padanya.

"ah… tenang saja.. aku tak mungkin tega melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuanmu.." jawab yunho dengan santainya, kemudian segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. "hmm.. sudaahlah.. aku mau mandi dulu, aku harus segera pergi ke kantor, hmm dan,,,, maaf, bisakah kau membuatkan kami sarapan?"

"ne…. baiklah….. " jawab jawabku malas seraya turun dari tempat tidur nyaman yang semalam aku tempati.

**Jaejoong pov. End**

Setelah menerima penjelasan dari yunho, jaejoong pun mengerti dan ingat kenapa dia berada disini, setelah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia segera menuju ke dapur karena yunho tadi memintanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Sesampainya di dapur…

"hah… kenapa tidak ada bahan masakan apapun dikulkas, apakah dia tidak pernah memasak?" gumam jaejoong . karena tidak menemukan bahan makanan apapun kecuali roti dkk. Akhirnya dia hanya membuatkan roti bakar dan susu untuk changmin dan yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hynho dan anaknya segera menuju ke meja makan dan mendapati jaejoong telah menunggu mereka.

"HOWA… eomma… !" teriak changmin bersemangat dan langsung memeluk jaejoong yang telah menunggunya di meja makan, jaejoong pun dengan senang hati menerima pelukan dari anak manis di hadapannya itu. dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, jaejoong mengelus kepala changmin kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera sarapan.

"ah… n..ne.. Minnie…. Ayo mari makan sarapannya.."

"hmm… ne eomma….. " changmin membalas perlakuan jaejoong dengan anggukan dengan senyum manisnya.

Sementara yunho yang melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, karena dengan keberadaan jaejoong anak tunggalnya itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia lagi.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga segera sarapan dengan roti bakar dan susu yang telah jaejoong buat.

"ah… eomma.. loti bacar eomma enak cekali, bisacanya appa kalo buat loti bacar pasti bocong…" celoteh changmin. Yang sepertinya itu merupakan sindiran untuk appanya.

"yah… jung changmin,, tak usah membahas hal itu… sekarang makan saja !" jawab yunho kesal atas sindiran anaknya yang baru berusia 2 tahun itu namun sudah bisa mengelurkan kata – kata yang lumayan(?) pedas(?).

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah laku ayah dan anak itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Setelah selesai sarapan. Yunho pun segera meninggalkan meja makan dan berpamitan pada anaknya dan jaejoong. "Minnie.. appa mau pergi ke kantor dulu ne…. jangan nakal.." pesan yunho pada anaknya seraya mengelus rambut halus anaknya dan ditutup dengan kecupan sayang di kening anak tersayangnya itu.

" hm… dan jaejoong-sshi… biasakah kau menjaga anakku sampai aku pulang nanti ?"

"n…ne… tentu saja yunho-sshi" jawab jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya pada yunho, yang tentu saja membuat yunho terpesona *XD*

"baiklah .. terimakasih jae… "

Ketika yunho telah membalikkan badanya untuk segera berjalan menuju mobilnya, namun ternyata tangan kecil anaknya menarik bajunya dari belakang.

"hm … appa, cenapa appa cidak mencium eomma? Biacanya appa dan eomma cemenku celalu seperti icu."

"a..ah… baby, jaejoong noona *yunho belum tau jj adalah namja huh..* _belum _jadi istrinya appa… jadi tidak perlu melakukan itu… " jelas yunho pada anaknya,

"capi 'jae noona' icu eommanya Minnie.. dan Minnie mau liat appa cium jae eomma!"

"a… Minnie… appanya minnie benar, hyung bukan istrinya appa Minnie, dan hyung juga bukan eomma Minnie.. jadi itu tidak perlu kan. " jawab jaejoong sambil memberi pengertian pada changmin karena suadah hampir menangis itu.

Dan….

"huee… apa eomma ga cayang cama miniie,,? Hikz.. hikz… "

"aniyo.. hyung sayang kok sama minnie… tapi…. "

"kalo begicu, appa harus cium eomma, SEKARANG !hikz ..hikz…"

"ta…tapi.. " jawab jaejoong dengan nada panic?gugup? *campur aduk kayak gado –gado*

"eomma… cidak ada capi –capian…. Appa! Ayo cepat cium eomma.."

" ah.. baiklah, tapi hanya satu kali saja ya… " jawab yunho tak kaliah gugupnya.

"okidoki appa,,, hehehehe ayo cepat katanya appa mau belangkat ke kantor… " perintah changmin sambil memperlihatkan senyum evilnya pada sang appa.

Namun,2 namja dewasa di hadapannya tidak juga menunjukkan reaksi, akhirnya tangan kecil changmin pun mendorong jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arah posisi mereka sekarang berdekatan*sangat dekat* "appa.. ayo cepat cium eomma !" pertintah changmin pada appanya itu.

"hm… ba..baiklah.. " jawab yunho gugup. Kemudian dengan gelagat gugupnya, yunho mulai mendekatkan wajah tampanya pada jaejoong…

perlahan-lahan …..

jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dan….

.Chu ~

.

.

.

.

.

XX

**TBC**

WAH.. chu~? Dimanakah 'chu~' itu mendarat ? di pipi? Di Kening ? atauuuu di bibir? … hmm baiklah kita lihat di chap berikutnya… XD hehehehe

Dan bagaimana dengan chap. 2 ini? apakah masih ada yang keliru ? typos? Atau ceritanya kurang panjang and seru ?,, hehe.. ini ff pertama yang saya buat… jadi,,,Mohon bantuannya.. ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW..! C:**

**Thanks ..**

**XX**

^O^

ELF


End file.
